I don't like him
by Loveless Demon
Summary: Tadashi didn't like the ginger boy. Not one bit. Short drabble. Tadashi really doesn't like that kid. T for mildly suggestive themes.
**AN:** Hi everyone, long time since I posted anything. Wrote this a moment ago just to get it out of my head. Super rough but I can't find the energy to polish it. I don't even have a title for this!

 **For anyone who reads my other stories:** work has taken over most of my time leaving little of it to write. I'll try to post updates but I'm not sure when. Sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Hero 6 nor any of it's awesome characters. If I did I'd have rectified the situation with Tadashi somehow.

 **Warning:** Contains mildly suggestive themes, slight boy x boy and an over protective big brother.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tadashi watched from where he stood at the till as the boy touched the others forearm with a warm teen didn't gift the customer with a glance as he handed them their coffee, his eyes never leaving the scene taking place at the table a little further from him.

His younger brother laughed at something his ginger friend had said, the 14 year old paying no mind to the hand _still_ on him. Joshua Green was the ginger boy's name; he was two years older than Hiro, the boy still in high school while Tadashi's genius brother had already graduated. The older Hamada brother hated the high schooler with a burning passion.

From across the room Tadashi met eyes with Joshua, he snarled mentally as the boy got a look of smugness on his features.

Many had been hypnotised by his brother, the boy was brilliant but innocent; he was like a Sakura blossom; dazzling to all, drawing them in so they may bask in his magnificence.

Tadashi had managed to chase the others off but this boy was persistent. Hiro seemed to be ignorant of the boys true intentions but Tadashi knew better, after all he had seen the younger boy brush off the ginger's rather obvious flirtations almost instantly.

He had even noticed him recoil several times from the subtle touches and now, with a small amount of glee, he watched from the counter as Hiro smoothly escaped Joshua's touch on his arm by standing up. To anyone else the touch would have seemed innocent as would the manoeuvre away from it but Tadashi knew Hiro.

There was a coldness that entered Hiro's eyes for a split second before he smiled at the seemingly confused Joshua, his hand vaguely gesturing to where Tadashi stood at the counter. Joshua's green eyes went to the 19 year old and Tadashi smirked as Hiro began walking towards him.

"Dashi-nii!" Hiro greted.

Tadashi turned his gaze to Hiro and grinned, "Hey knucklehead, how's the tutoring coming?"

The gapped toothed boy imperceptibly winced, "I'd have better luck teaching a rock. And did you see that thing he tried? He must think I'm one of those bimbo's from school." He whispered to his brother, "Refill please. Oh and could you give one of those butter icing and jam filled mini loaf cakes? I'm gonna need to be on a sugar high to get though the next hour."

Brown eyes sparkled with humour and the older boy fetched the treat from the rack in the display case with a pair of tongs.

"Maybe you should be mean and shut him down completely? I think he thinks' he has a chance."

Hiro snorted, "If I did that I doubt he'd ask for tutoring anymore and that would mean I'd have no income. You don't want me bot fighting so that's out." He smirked at his brother's frown at the mention of the illegal sport, "Besides it's only until he starts his exams."

"That's still four months away." Tadashi groaned as he handed the other boy his chocolate orange flavoured ice frappe. "When this is over I don't want to see him again. He's a smug little bas-"

"Are you jealous, nii-san?" The 14 year old asked quietly, cutting Tadashi off. At his brother's frown he smiled softly, "You should know that I'd never be interested in someone like him. Nothing to worry about."

Small hands took the cold cup and warm plate from Tadashi, enjoying the brief touch of his brother's fingers on his skin as they were given to him.

"I don't like him. You also allowed his hand to stay there too long." The elder brother muttered irritably. His aunt suddenly came behind the counter back from her lunch break and they swapped places, Cass behind the counter while Tadashi was on the side of it, sliding the little gate back, his brother at his side.

Hiro looked at him calmly, eyes gaining a mischievous light as he smiled, "If you want, later tonight I'll make it up to you. I'll admit I let it linger since I like the possessive glint your eyes get when stuff like that happens."

After a moments silence Tadashi nodded with a small smile, though the look vanished when he noticed Joshua impatiently watching them; his green eyes narrowed as he watched them interact. He doubted the green eyed boy knew of their true relationship, in fact Tadshi was certain he didn't, that was why he the looks of jealousy he gave when he saw them together utterly ridiculous as well as infuriating. He even saw him cast glances like that at Aunt Cass, to be jealous of family interactions, so stupid.

"You should get back, he looks like he's about ready to come over and drag you back."

The younger teen turned slightly to see what his brother was taking about and nearly laughed at the petulant pout on Joshua's face. "Ok." He said with a nod though as he made his way back he stopped and turned back to Tadashi, "But, _later_ right?"

Tadashi nodded, "Later." He replied with a nod. He watched as his brother made his way back to Joshua, sure he was upset but he knew he had nothing to fear, especially with Joshua's pitiful attempts to seduce his brother. Hiro was his and later tonight he'd show the boy who he belonged to, well after his brother made up for the earlier lingering touch. He turned and made his way to the stairs that lead to the second floor, he had to feed mochi. He grinned, he couldn't wait for night to come.

* * *

 **AN:** TADA! *Bows* Thank you for reading. I'm off to bed now. *Collapses*


End file.
